


[vid] A Long Way

by colls



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: A Long Way to Get by Bob Schneider<br/>Subject: Adam Brody</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/gifts).



Song: A Long Way to Get by Bob Schneider  
Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?s15lqqt27d36u27) 2:20 min. [54 MB]  
Notes: Adam Brody, he's a busy guy and then there's all that booze to brew...


End file.
